


The Alarm is Ringing and I Can't Sleep

by The_Otter_Knight



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student Percy, College Student Will, Flirting, M/M, Minor hint of Jercy, Past Percico, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Otter_Knight/pseuds/The_Otter_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy gets more than he bargained for when he knocked on his neighbour's door to tell him to shut off his alarm clock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alarm is Ringing and I Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> **Anonymous Prompt:** "The guy living below me has a really loud alarm clock that always wakes me up at the crack of dawn" for Solackson please I'm really craving something for this ship.
> 
> My tumble is themazetripper is you want to prompt me - please include your AO3 name if you have one, and give me a pairing and prompt for the fic.

 

Percy would like to believe himself to be a fairly considerate guy - he usually wakes up between nine and ten, and he doesn't make too much noise around then. He bathes himself thoroughly, maybe listens to whale songs and mopey music because hey, a guy has got to grieve his boyfriend breaking up with him somehow. The point is, he doesn't make too much noise - trying to be quiet when Gabe is home does that to a kid, he supposes, and habits break hard - unless Rachel and Grover are over, but this guy - or girl, he didn't know -  _this person_  was taking it to a whole new level.

It's not like he has even met this mysterious person - they're gone by the time Percy leaves for his classes, and is likely already in their room when he returns from work. They've never caused Percy any trouble, and he wouldn't have been able to pinpoint them in a hallway. All he knows is that they live in the apartment below him, so the noise drifts up through the floor and haunts his ears. It's one of those annoying metal alarm clocks - the kind that has the bell at the top and jiggles between the two, making a heavy metallic and very annoying noise. Percy wouldn't have minded, would have simply rolled over and gone back to bed when the alarm clock stops, but then the person  _plays music._ It's instrumental, so he would like to think that the person is practicing music - but for half an hour to an hour each day? Being woken up at five was bad enough, but then in addition to the music ... it was torment, that was what it was.

Percy's sleeping schedule had become lopsided, which was understandable to begin with, because most nights he tried tending to the boxes of Nico's and Jason's things. It was about time that he finally got rid of them, what with the savage break up that he had gone through with Nico. So, by admission, that included Jason's things, because he was a friend of Nico's. He's trying to distract himself from the thought of his underage ex-boyfriend breaking up with him, namely with sleeping and studying, but this person was  _not_ helping.

It has been roughly two weeks - alright, a week and a half - since this atrocity started. He was getting sick and tired of it, quite literally, so when the alarm jostles him awake, eyes burning from lack of sleep, he decides that enough is enough - he will finally silence the perpetuater once and for all. He kicks back his planets, shivering at the sudden onslaught of cold seep over him and he takes a quick breath, heaving slightly before swinging his legs over the edge of his bed.

Percy stumbles over his bundles of clothes scattered across the floor and accidentally slams his shoulder into the door. He curses and winces, rubbing his shoulder uneasily before opening it. His roommate seemed the type who could sleep through anything so he shut the door a bit loudly. He hears a door further down the hallway click open and a head poke out, whispering loudly, "Shut up!" He winces in apology but the door has already closed before he could verbally apologise.

Still, that means there is less of a detour for him to take. He marches his way towards the stairwell, taking the steps two at a time. His university dormroom only has three floors, and he was on the middle one, so that meant the guilty party was on the bottom floor. All the better, maybe.

He counts each door as he passes them, mentally keeping track of the number. When he gets to the door he needs to - he knew it was directly below him, so it equaled the same door from the stairway - and stared at the door with a cursive Seven along the front. He knows he's in the fight area because gentle instrumental music is pouring from the door.

After a moment's hesitation, Percy slams his fist on the door. He cringes at how loud it is, but it's obviously been heard over the music because it abruptly stops. He crosses his arms, aware that it doesn't do much to add to his intimidating factor, especially not when he's wearing a simple but classic  _Superman_ shirt - courtesy of Jason, who just never came back for it - and generic blue boxers. He curls his toes, feeling the cold tiles press against the flat of his feet but he isn't complaining. In fact, he's a little cold but it's not like he could do much about it, not when he's standing on some person's front porch.

He looks up from where he's staring down at his feet when he hears feet patter against the ground on the other side of the oak door, and it swings open. It's a new, sturdy door - the hinges don't creak and it doesn't sway against the ground. It also doesn't help with Percy blatantly staring at the guy who opened it. He's not tall, or rather he is, but he's still an inch or two shorter than Percy himself is. There's that tousled bedhead look that goes good for him - like it's intentionally messy, whereas if Percy tried it it'd look like he was doing illegal drugs and doing solicitous activities two weeks straight. There's golden blond hair that falls into a fringe above his brow, with defined eyebrows and impossibly blue eyes - not electric blue that he's used to seeing, but a calming, almost dull blue that just seems gentle. The boy is sunkissed, and there's a fierce smattering of sun freckles across his facial structures. There's an easy way to how his mouth curls up at the corner - just one of the corners, almost like a smirk but more genuine - as he smiles up at Percy. He'd judge the blond to be about the same age, if not younger.

"Hello," is what he gets. It's a fruity voice - gentle and lulling in a surprisingly pleasant way. Everything about him screams  _perfect_ , so naturally, Percy is on his guard. The last guy he thought was perfect - Luke - turned out to be a douche.

"Yeah, hi," Percy says, tightening his fingers along his arms. "I don't mean to bother whatever you're doing, but I live above you? In room thirty-six?"

The guy's smile doesn't waver. Percy tries not to let this affect him, but he's already disarmed. "Hm," the smile broadens. "Nice to meet you then, thirty-six. I'm Will, resident of room seven." He leans slightly against the doorframe, but it doesn't seem like he's doing it to make it look like he doesn't care, but rather to make himself more comfortable. Percy is again aware that he's only clad in his sleeping attire, and this boy is dressed casually in a bright yellow  _Good Morning, Beautiful :)_ shirt that is almost glaring on the eyes. He's wearing simple summer shorts, beige in colour. He looks like he's about ready to go out somewhere. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes," Percy says, quickly, grasping at this opportunity. "I'm not sure if you've noticed, but nobody ever gets up before seven. _Ever._ Not unless it's for work, but that's stupid." He opens his mouth to continue his long-winded argument, "Lots of us have classes and just need to sleep." He uncurls his arms, letting them drop to his sides. "So I'd really like for you to just stop with the 'waking at the crack of dawn' schtick that you have going."

Will seems surprised by this turn of events, if the slightly wide-eyed look that he was giving Percy was any indication. "Oh." He says, then his mouth quickly pulls into a frown. "Well, that's - okay, valid points. Brain doesn't function very well if you don't get enough sleep, I know that." He shrugs, almost apologetic. "I hadn't thought that anybody had heard it, or was bothered by it."

Percy averts his gaze for a second, thinking about suggesting that it's alright - that he's used to getting up at the slightest of noises, but instead he bites his tongue. "Right, well, now you know." He offers a smile, hoping to show that he hadn't been too bothered by it. Of course, he was, because then he had to get to sleep after but it was ridiculous, because sometimes he missed his shifts at the bakery or missed his scheduled classes. It wasn't the guy's fault, probably - he most likely had a good reason to get up so early. Maybe. Or maybe he's just an asshole. "I just thought to tell you before the neighbourhood watch kicked down your door."

"If you're on the neighbourhood watch, I don't think I'd mind," Will says, but his eyes are kind and genuine and wow, was he smooth.

"Right," he says, trying to act like he wasn't phased by the comment. Will stands a bit straighter, still polite and smiling like he hadn't just been flirting with his dormmate. Percy struggles to find words, which is a surprise for him, but he eventually sags his shoulders. He had done what he had came to do, after all.

So he puts on a quick charming smile and begins to speak. "Well, thanks, but I have to go and-" was said at the same time as, "Consider this straight forward but would you like to-"

They both stop and stare at each other. The slow, uncertain smile is back on the other's face and, oh, o _h no._  Slightly nervous and uncertain boys were Percy's weakness.Percy averts his gaze, quickly, then looks back. "Yeah?" he asks. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for coffee," comes the response. Will's eyes wrinkled at the corners when he smiled. "You look like you need it."

"Yeah, thanks to you," Percy snarks back, then becomes horrified at himself and what he had just said. This good-looking guy didn't need to have sarcastic comments directed towards him. "Shit. Sorry. I'm tired."

The boy snorts cutely in amusement, and he raises a hand to tangle it in his hair. Percy stares. "I can tell," he says. "Alright then - doctor's orders, get to bed then we'll set up a coffee date. If you want, that is."

It's Percy turn to smile now. He's nervous, and Will could probably tell, but there's a faint warm glow in his chest that he can't help but want to feel more of. He's felt so down lately that it surprised him, feeling so pleasantly awed and humbled and damn if this guy could give him the warm feeling in his gut. Percy wasn't the type to be validated by relationships or crushes, but he was already charmed by this guy's easygoing nature and gentle smile and mannerisms even though he was an asshole for blaring his alarm. "Ask me again in a couple of hours, then," he says, but it's hard to keep a laugh out of his voice. "See if I'm too tired to see your face."

The blond boy smiles again, and it's gradually becoming easier and warmer; it's blinding to see. "I'd hope not," he says, "Is eleven okay?"

Percy frowns, thinking about it before he gives a quick nod. "Eleven's probably great. I'll try not to sleep in, but if I don't show up, that's probably it. Only because  _somebody_ woke me up too early."

Will laughs, and damn him if it didn't sound pretty carefree. "I'll try not to next time, promise. I really  _am_ sorry for that though - except maybe something good came from it?" He stares at Percy openly again, as if looking for confirmation.

Percy already finds himself nodding. "Yeah, maybe," he says. "You're treating." He squints his eyes for emphasis but he has a smile on his face, he knows.

Will doesn't look surprised, "I didn't expect otherwise. Count it as an apology, if you want." He grins, "Although, I feel as though I'm the one to be treated, if I get to see you there."

Percy snorts in amusements, his mouth betraying him. "Calm down, there," he teases, "You don't even know my name, and I hadn't exactly promised I'd go."

Will tilts his head and his gaze turns to a scrutinizing look, "Alright." He gives a slight shrug. "But if you do want to meet up - campus cafe, because it's more convenient. I hope to see you there, thirty-six." He gives a wink, and it feels like a promise.

"Yeah," he finds himself grinning. He turns and walks down the hallway after a solid 'goodbye' between the two passes. His chest feels lighter and his head in the clouds. He doesn't think he would be able to sleep now, because he's looking forward to the coffee date, but he should at least offer Will his name when he shows up. He starts moving up the stairs quickly, hoping to head to his room soon enough.

Yeah, Percy thought. Sometimes there's a plus to being woken up early. And for him, that plus just happened to be Will.


End file.
